Masks
by K. A. Maples
Summary: A series of FY Shorts
1. Chapter 1: Stripped Away

_Author's Notes:_

_Greetings and Salutations one and all! I'm fairly new to the FY fandom, but am very much addicted now. **:grabs Tasuki and Chichiri and hugs them:** Just so you all know, my knowledge of FY comes entirely from the manga, which I have read up to vol. 14._

_**Masks** is just me having little ideas and writing them down. Most of these will be short and utterly unconnected in any way._

_Be gentle, this is my first FY fic. This first one takes place just after the end of Vol. 14._

**1: Stripped Away**

Chichiri glanced out of the corner of his good eye at Tasuki, who was walking up the path like a condemned man walks to the gallows. "I can't wait to meet your family. No da." the monk said cheerfully, trying to lighten his companion's mood. Tasuki muttered something that Chichiri decided he was better off not hearing.

The heat of the noon sun pounded down on the two Celestial warriors, causing sweat to trickle down the monk's face beneath his mask. It was just one more minor discomfort.

"Almost there…" Tasukie muttered dourly… just before the log caught him between the eyes.

"JUN-YU!"

"Ai-tong." Tasuki growled, rubbing his head as a screeching female stormed down the path, waving a log menacingly. Chichiri could see the family resemblance, mostly in sheer lung capacity. This was clearly Tasuki's sister.

"An' where in th' hell've ya been, Jun-yu? Runnin' off bein' stupid again, weren't ya?" she hit Tasuki over the head with the log a few times.

'No wonder Tasuki doesn't like girls.' Chichiri thought.

"Ai-Tong, lay off! I was doin' important Suzaku warrior stuff! Chichiri, tell her!"

Ai-Tong seemed to notice the monk for the first time. She faced him, hands on her hips, and looked him up and down, a slight frown crossing her features. "Hmph." Her hand flashed out, snatching the mask off the monk's face, revealing the scarred countenance beneath. A cool breeze blew across the exposed skin, drying the sweat. "Much better!" Ai-Tong announced with a cheerful grin. "C'mon, dumbass, dinner's waitin'." She turned on her heal and headed up the path, still holding Chichiri's mask.

Tasuki threw his hands up in the air in silent supplication to the gods. "Sorry. She's crazy."

"It's alright. No da." Chichiri said. She'd grinned at his _real_ face.

Chichiri thought that he just might like Tasuki's family.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden from the World

**2: Hidden from the World**

"Huaike?"

The youth raised his head, lowering his flute as he met his mother's eyes. "Yes, Mother?"

The old woman looked at the youth she treated as her son, and felt a lingering sadness. She was lying to him. She should tell him the truth.

"Don't stop playing. The song was lovely."


	3. Chapter 3: Facade

**3: Façade**

_A/N: Sequel to Stripped Away. Dedicated to KittyLynn, who was kind enough to review and who inspired this story, and to my sister Jessica… who's life will be much easier once she accepts that her name always has been and always will be Spike._

Chichiri had figured out a long time ago that everyone wore a mask of some sort. Some where just more obvious than others.

Tasuki, for instance, wore a mask of extreme annoyance when it came to anyone he cared about. Which often lead to fights.

Like the one he had just had with Ai-Tong, which ended when their mother ordered the girl outside to gather more wood.

Chichiri had chosen to follow her, rather than witness Tasuki be lectured by his mother.

Had Ai-Tong been anyone other than Tasuki's sister, the monk might have been surprised bu the foul language she used as she began gathering deadfall. Her vocabulary was rather extensive.

"I don't think Tasuki actually meant it. No da."

"Jun-Yu." Ai-Tong said firmly, not turning around.

Chichiri cocked his head to one side, an inquisitive expression crossing his bare face (Ai-Tong had hidden his mask as soon as they had reached Tasuki's home). "He prefers Tasuki. No da."

"He can _prefer_ all he likes." Ai-Tong snapped. "His name is Jun-Yu. That's the name Ma gave him, that's what I've been calling him since he was born. He's my baby brother, dammit, an' I'll be callin' him Jun-Yu until the day he dies. Suzaku hisself could come here an' order me ta call him 'Tasuki', an' I'd _still_ call him Jun-Yu." She turned around, faicing Chichiri directly, tears glittering in her eyes..

The monk saw, for a moment, past Ai-Tong's mask, to the young woman beneath who just wanted her little brother to be safe.

'_Is this how Tamahome's family felt?'_ Chichiri wondered as he reached out and pulled Ai-Tong into a hug. "It's alright. No da."


	4. Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward

**4: Best Foot Forward**

_A/N: Once again, many thanks to KittyLynne for reviewing. I haven't got much to say this time… this one's about Chiriko._

I'm scared to die.

I don't want to be a Celestial Warrior.

I'm only _thirteen!_

I just want to be left alone.

But these people are my friends. They're depending on me. They need my help. So I put on my smile and I go with them, and I hope they never realize the truth.


	5. Chapter 5: Ain't No Sunshine

_A/N: Inspired by Bill Withers' Ain't No Sunshine, and the events of FY vol. 15. Many thanks to KittyLynne and Appaku for reviewing me! And now, in an effort to get more of you to review. :pulls out her Bowel Disrupter and points it at Tamahome: If you all don't, the bishie gets it in the most embarrassing way possible._

**5: Ain't No Sunshine**

Tasuki couldn't feel the sun's warmth. It might as well have been winter, without Miaka there.

He rubbed his arms in an effort to bring warmth back into them. Nothing seemed right in his world anymore; it had been a long time since things _had_ been right.

Two years, three weeks, five days. Not that he was counting.

'_Damn that girl,'_ he thought as he waited for her to return.


	6. Chapter 6: Umbrella Stand

_A/N: I never expected to have a series of connected stories in _Masks._ Unfortunately, a rabid plot bunny has bitten me, and it won't leave me alone until I get it written down. And so, we have the continuing adventures of Chichiri and Ai-Tong._

**6: Umbrella Stand**

It was raining as Ai-Tong trudged up the path, carrying her bundles of shopping. Her family usually made due with what they could make themselves, but there were just some things they needed that were simply beyond their skills. Like the salt that was getting wet and would no doubt melt before the young woman got home.

Ai-Tong was working up a good curse for the rain when a familiar blue haired man stepped into the path. He was disgustingly dry beneath his umbrella. "Good afternoon, Ai-Tong. No da." Chichiri said cheerfully.

"Jun-Yu's not here." Ai-Tong said. "He's off doin' 'important Suzaku warrior stuff'." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as cold water dripped down her neck.

"Actually…" Chichiri moved next to Ai-Tong, sheltering her beneath his umbrella as he removed his mask, "I didn't come here to see your brother. No da."


End file.
